Camera View
by AlyCat3
Summary: "One bright blue eye was blinking steadily into the camera lens, then suddenly back peddled fast to show a huge cheesy grin on Michelangelo's face..." When Mikey stole a new toy of Don's from his lab, he was just looking for some fun, never having guessed it would record the fight of their life.
1. Chapter 1

So I haven't posted an actual story in a while now, and I decided to go back to my roots and focus on an old Ninja Turtle idea I had. Let me know what you think.

* * *

One bright blue eye was blinking steadily into the camera lens, then suddenly back peddled fast to show a huge cheesy grin on Michelangelo's face and him in a horrible fake Australian accent declaring, "Hello my wonderful fans, my names Mikey, and I'm a turtle! I'm about to take you on one of the best rides of your life, a real Ninja but kicking Turtle Take down!"

"Mikey let's go!" Leo's voice echoed from somewhere off screen. The camera was hastily set back down on the workbench and a full shot was seen of Mikey fumbling along his belt to get it undone, then the flash of movement as the camera belt replaced it. With a quick jerk of his wrists Mikey's nunchucks were quickly holstered, and another whirl of color as a voice behind him came in. "What are you doing in here? Come to ruin another of my projects?"

It was all too easy to imagine a look of innocence that no one would believe as he responded, "I was looking for some spare batteries, my game boy's out." He did indeed raise his hand to camera height, blocking out the view, to expose the extra batteries.

Donatello sighed and asked, "and you felt compelled to look for those before we go out on a training run, because?"

"I might forget later," Mikey said in a 'duh' voice. His arm dropped back down to the belt and he quickly slipped the batteries in them while the camera watched Don make impatient movements. Mike was quick to follow after, the movement odd as most were not used to seeing the world from hip height.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Leo's voice could be heard, the camera turning slightly to focus on his curious face for only a moment before Mikey turned back around, "Tell you later bro, we gotta go!" He was already out the door.

The belt on Mikey made quick work of barreling through the sewer's, then the sickening motion of watching his body go up to the roof. He and his brothers spent a good hour jumping about and being their normal selves.

All seemed calm and normal for the boys, occasional close-up shots were seen of each of the four turtles as they continued their sudden impromptu game of tag, while confined to the one roof 'to make it more difficult' according to Leonardo. Then an arrow went flying past, right for Leo's face.

It happened so fast that Leo's katana had already beheaded the arrow and the four had their weapons out before it seemed they fully realized what had happened. "What the shell?" Mikey yelped, a delayed reaction to realizing how close his brother had come to death, but still quiet enough that only those closest could have heard.

Before any of the others could even think of responding, Mikey's nunchaku was already in motion and blowing away yet another arrow aimed straight for his chest.

"Duck and cover," Leo called out, only the edge of his bandanna tail visible as he took his own advice and rolled for safety. The other three tried to follow suite, but they seemed hardly able to take even a step without having to defend themselves from the rain of arrows. Where they were coming from or even who was shooting at them there was no clue, until Don cried out, "Did you see that?"

Mikey whirled on the spot, only to see yet another arrow headed directly for Raph this time.

Raph did a quick spin to avoid the tip, watching it embed instead right next to Mikey's foot, then the blur of fighting continued.

The image was clear despite the craze of movement, the sound filtering perfectly every breath Michelangelo was taking as yet another shaft went flying past screen. The detail was so pristine, you could see the blood on the black pavement before even Mikey himself noticed it. When he did see it however, he did a mad flip on the spot, and paused for a brief moment to see which of his brothers had been hit, and how badly. Don was currently using his staff, which was now embedded with half a dozen of the weapons. "Hey guys, I swear I saw something moving to the north," he called out again, throwing the arrows back out of his staff back towards the direction he had indicated.

Mike's chucks were a blur of motion as he bounded in that direction, calling out, "if you get a more literal location, how about filling us in," even as he moved. He had sprung onto the ledge of the building, but was then forced to do a crazy sort of spin as an arrow whizzed right past the lens.

"Over there," Raph's tone could be heard from somewhere behind, quickly followed by a cry of pain.

The camera once again moved at a blur to focus in and appear at Raph's side. The camera seemed to focus grotesquely on the bleeding wound on Raph's arm, and he began falling forward. Mikey let out a small little huff as it seemed dead weight landed in his cradle. "Raph's down," his voice spoke loudly, as Leo and Don made their way over, only for Donatello to be shot down as well with an arrow scratching the side of his head. He cried out in pain as well, stumbling into Leo as the eldest shell managed to take the arrow that would have gone through Mikey's throat.

Leo gently rolled Don off of him trying to put pressure on the already bleeding head even as he tried to remove the arrow lodged in his shell. He tried to take command of the situation by calling out, "Mikey, stay down, we need to-" but that was all he could get out before he too was taken down, an arrow catching his green skin no matter the skill he tried to employ in dodging it. Michelangelo must have panicked at this point, because he did the exact opposite and lunged to his feet. His nunchakus staying in constant motion the only thing that seemed to allow him to be doing so.

"Please be okay," Mikey muttered for his ears alone as he constantly shifted weight about, each time he moved the camera seemed to catch another of them downed. Oddly enough no more arrows seemed to be arriving, and Mikey's dancing from foot to foot was only increasing in agitation as nothing more seemed to be happening. "Okay," he began muttering, "so whoever finally ran out, that's good, maybe they just went home." He finally took pause in his movements, though the motion of his weapons still spinning was clearly visible, and he seemed to be waiting for something. That something came in the form of an enormous black shadow tackling him from what must have been behind as the camera began tumbling forward at a sickening pace, right towards the edge of the building.

The camera came to a halt teetering right on the lip of the building, though still in danger of falling forward at even the slightest of breeze down to the alleyway below. The fall seemed to have knocked him unconscious as well, as there was no groan of pain, and no attempt to move himself back.

The camera was suddenly dark, like something was covering it up, the stitching, color, and texture of which indicated a bag of some sort.

Light still faintly filtered through, and the small shuffling noises could have indicated movement. The travel was rough, though short. In a few minutes the distinct noise of a metal door, most likely a car, being opened and a noise of shell hitting metal could be heard. The sound was made three more times before the metal door closed again. An engine roared to life, and the boys were on the move.

* * *

This idea came to mind quite some time ago. Personally, I have seen a few short stories from a camera's point of view, but never a full length one.

Liked it, didn't, coherent, in character? Let me know and the next chapter will be posted within the week.


	2. Chapter 2

For a long time the only background noise was the distinct lack of silence, then suddenly the sounds of doors being opened again. Mikey's bag was moved, and then it seemed none too gently dropped to the ground if the distinct sound of his shell hitting solid earth meant anything. There were three other similar sounds, then the engine came to life, but this time the noise quickly faded away. In the silence that followed the sounds of wildlife could be heard, birds chattering, mostly. The noise of the engine had long since gone, when a groan could be heard. It was too deep in tone to be from anyone other than Raph.

The view still couldn't get anything but utter darkness through whatever materiel Mikey's bag was, but a stirring of confusing babble could still be heard, then a cry of shock as he must have realized his predicament, which most likely was the same as Mike's. There was a great tearing noise, then another cry, though this one sounded more relieved, as Raph's voice began to say, "Guys, hey you in there, oh please tell me you're not dead." There came another tearing noise, then Raph saying, "Leo," very loudly. A quick pause of silence as presumably Raph was checking his brother over, then suddenly bright light as Mikey's bag was torn open. "Mikey!"

The look of relief on Raph's face was palpable, he reached down to place his hand on what could possibly be Mike's face before nodding in content and moving on to the last bag.

Raphael himself was covered in blood. The wound on his arm had clearly not been bandaged, as he had blood all down his left side, which he seemed to be taking no notice of.

The camera now had a perfect view of the last bag, which must contain Donatello, and him bending down and using his sigh to slice through the bag. What he found inside made Raphael scream again.

Donatello was covered in blood.

Like Raph, Don's wound had never been bandaged and the head wound seemed to have sapped all the life out of Donnie. Raph began saying Don's name repeatedly, scooping him up into his arms and jamming his fingers so hard against his throat he would most likely have bruised there.

All of the turtles were well aware that head wounds were known to bleed the most. It was very likely Donnie's could have bled him out from such a place, and indeed the amount of red covering his face was beginning to suggest as much until Raph finally released a shaky breath he probably hadn't realized he'd been holding. He kept Don cradled in his arms and began looking about himself for the first time. The lingering fear on Raph's face heavily suggested he did not like what he was finding.

There were the obvious thoughts that must be going through his mind as he sat there cradling his injured brother and looking at unfamiliar surroundings, like wondering how they could make it out of this. Raph glanced down at his brother again muttering, "Come on egg head, we're going to need you on this one."

After the initial shock wore off Raph hopped to business, tearing up the rest of the bag that Don had been in and using it as bandages for first Don, then attempting it on himself. He wasn't making much progress on himself, and his constant cursing seemed to finally arouse Leo, if the groan from off screen meant anything. Raph looked up and about at the sound, then smiled slightly while calling out, "bout time sunshine."

Leo muttered something indistinct before a quick intake of breath and, "oh my gosh!" He could be seen scrambling on screen, his fingers ghosting over Donnie, much more gently then Raph had. "He's alive," Raph grunted as Leo's hand peeled back the bandages.

The eldest hissed in outrage at the damage as he replaced the bindings, then glanced about taking in the still unconscious Mike, then his full surroundings, then to the struggling Raph.

"Here," he said in exasperation. It was a testament to the situation that Raph made no protest as Leo sidled over and tightly wrapped the wound. "What do you think happened?" Leo asked in an almost casual tone of voice as he tried to wipe away some of the dried blood from Raph's arm.

"Not sure," he grumbled reaching up and smacking Leo's hand away, then began rubbing at the wound himself. "I just remember seeing something big headed right for us, was moving way too fast to be normal. Then my arm was stinging, then I woke up in a sack."

Leo nodded along, waiting until he was done before muttering, "same."

Both boys began taking in their surroundings, yet again. Light was beginning to paint the trees around them giving soft light to the unknown forest, and making the ninjas feel ill at ease. Leo was eying Don with worry, trying to figure out how much blood he'd lost and still throwing looks Mikey's direction, it could only be imagined from this viewpoint what being thrown across the roof would do to their skin, even as thick as theirs. Add to that what seemed an odd hitch to the camera holder's breath, and Leo was one worried turtle.

"Alright," Leo said, beginning to get unsteadily to his feet, trying to hide the fact he was favoring one. Raph rose with him attentively either for his plan, or for him to fall over it was unclear. Leonardo went on anyways, "Alright, let's at least try to wake up Mikey, we'll leave Don asleep for now, and then start heading east. I don't know where we are or why we were dragged out here, but that way should be a start on getting us back home."

Raph nodded and began making his way over to his baby brother, blocking out most of the camera so that you couldn't see what Leo was up to. Raph made a face as he bent over and muttered, "Yeesh, what happened to you?" Before reaching over and beginning to shake him. "Mikey, hey come on Mike rise and shine. Don't tell me you got even more sense knocked out of ya? There'd be nothing left!"

Raph's continued shaking finally aroused a response in the form of another groan, Mikey's hand coming up to bat away his brothers, "Yeah, yeah."

Raph chuckled slightly, "I know, five more minutes, but I ain't the one who's going to carry your shell, so up and at um."

Mike groaned again, tried to roll over, then cried out in pain. "Whoa!" Raph snapped just as loudly, then suddenly Leo was there again as well, hovering over the two and demanding to know what was wrong.

"My ribs," he huffed, his breaths coming in short pants, "feels like someone chucked me face first into a wall," from this angle you could see his knees bunching up like he was trying to curl in on himself, "then dragged me through a river of Lego's."

Both brothers winced in sympathy, though confusion as they yet knew that Mikey's description wasn't too far off. "I know Mikey," Leo said calmly, soothingly, "but we got to get you up and moving. We're a long way away from home, and Don needs some medical help, all of us do really."

If there was one thing you needed to say to get those boys moving, it was mentioning one of the others. Well that and food. Still tensed and panting, but with the help of the other two he managed to get to his feet and do a 360. "Oh man, is he okay?" Mikey must have spied Don, now leaning against a tree and still in shadows. "He'll make it," Leo said with confidence, "the dried blood makes it looks worse than it is. I'm sure once we get some food and water into him he'll be good as new."

He sounded so confident that for a moment the other two seemed to believe him. It is presumed that Mikey nodded or made some other silent form of agreement, because nothing more was said as the three went to their fallen brother.

"Don't suppose you know what happened or what attacked us?" Raph asked as he bent down and lifted Don gently into his arms, wincing as it pulled on the new scab on Raph's arm.

"No," Mikey said in disappointment. "You guys went down, I saw Don bleeding really badly, then something hit me from behind. That's all I got." Mikey's weight shifted towards Leo, probably expecting a reprimand, like that he should have been better prepared, but no such thing came. Leo was already going on ahead, though looked back when he sensed those blue eyes on him. His smile was brighter than the sun cracking through the leaves as he responded, "No one blames you Mike, we were all caught off guard, and I would never yell at you for checking on one of us. Let's focus on getting home, then we'll piece together what happened."

Mikey's body finally seemed to relax, and he began after Leo, Raph seemed to bring up the rear. They walked in silence at a much slower pace than one would ever have guessed at, but between Leo trying to hide the fact that he was limping, Mike's odd gate from trying to protect his damaged ribs, and Raph keeping up with a couple hundred pounds of dead weight, it was a miracle they were moving at all. They hadn't been walking long, before Mikey suddenly sped up and whispered in Leo's ear, so quietly that the mic hardly caught it, "anyone else feel like we're being watched?"

Leo nodded without changing expression, and Mikey turned enough to see Raph minutely doing the same. Mikey blew out a puff of air, then his arm moved to wrap around his torso in discontent as he muttered, "great, thought that was just me."

Leo said just as quietly, "I saw tire tracks back where we woke up, but decided not to follow them as they seemed to be the most obvious way to get us out of here."

"Yeah, couldn't have that," Mikey grumbled, sounding more like his normal self, if still slightly breathier.

"Most obvious way to get us caught in a trap," Raph said from behind, which actually managed to shut Mikey up.

They actually continued in ninja silence, the timestamp in the corner displaying hours passing by and night truly falling before any noise was made again, in the form of Don groaning. They all froze up then, hunkering low into the bushes nearby as he came back to consciousness.

Mikey seemed to have chosen to be on the fringe of things, constantly spinning in place and probably on guard as the low voices in the background caught there last brother up to speed.

Don seemed okay for the most part, Mikey turned around and the camera finally had a chance to focus more clearly on his face to show he was several shades paler than was normal for their green skin, but talking none the less as he said, "well I did see something but I never got a clear sight of what it was. Just, big. You guys alright?" He finished, beginning to stand on his own and obviously noting how they each carried their own injury.

"We'll live," Leo said shortly, "now that you're awake, we can pick up the speed a bit."

"Leo we've been walking for hours," Raph reminded, "and we still ain't got a clue where we're even going."

"Got a better idea?" He snapped right back, some of his frustration beginning to bleed into his tone.

"I do," Mikey offered.

Three pairs of eyes turned in his direction, one curious, the other indulgent, and one exasperated to hear this.


	3. Chapter 3

Once orange light that had filtered through the top most trees had slowly turned into a light purple, then finally into the fading shadows that ate away at any familiarity. Night had truly fallen now, though this only helped those who knew how to use it.

The camera was currently tracking an owl that was a few yards away from the current holders position, unaware to the turtle himself. He was much more focused on his job, that he'd assigned himself, because he actually came up with this plan and the others had agreed it was a good idea, again! The turtle was so obviously excited at these things pulsing through him it was very hard for him to remain too still, but his ninja training won out over the excited mind and only a brother would notice the slightest twitch of the three fingered hand that never quite stopped, the soft shifting of weight in pure anticipation for what was to come.

The camera remained like this for nearly three hours, taking in much of the surrounding dark atmosphere. Water could be heard, possibly a few miles off. The flat, uneven terrain was scattered with noisy crunchings of dead twigs and alive with animals who would occasionally make a noise here or there, though the camera never seemed able to lock onto them quick enough before they would burrow or fly somewhere else. The tree Mikey was currently in seemed some type of pine, the uncomfortable bristling of its greenery scraping harmlessly against a smooth shell. It towered well above normal eye view, giving perfect access to whatever was going on below.

Finally the camera found something to do other then critter watch. The high tech device easily zoomed in on the bigger object to track. The shadow blended as well as the four surrounding ninja's, the only easily discernable thing was the mass within the shadow that was currently making its way towards a seemingly unconscious Leonardo.

With military precision the camera began physically moving in closer as well, though not a sound was made even as the picture continued to grow more clarity. It was big, was the most easily definable thing. At least six feet tall easily, which meant that by the time Mikey had moved in close enough to strike all the camera could focus in on was the furry hide of the waist.

In the surrounding darkness it was hard to make out, but the detail couldn't be denied. Whatever had been stalking them all day had thick bristly gray fur, and yet it was walking on two legs as well as any of the turtles.

Whatever it was clearly didn't sense the trap that had been set up for it, because it continued to stalk closer to what it probably considered its prey. When it was finally within lunging distance, the trap was sprung.

Leo sprang up from his prone position, his katana unsheathed and the point digging into the jugular before the beast could even release a snarl.

Undeterred, the creature swung its hand up and nearly severed its own limb as it batted away the highly polished sword, but before it could launch a full on attack three more were upon it and after the combined effort of all four of them the snarling creature was only just being pinned.

"What the shell has Stockman been cooking up in his lab now?" Raph ground out between gritted teeth as he used every last bit of his strength to keep the beasts head from swinging about.

"Clearly nothing friendly," Leo grunted from the creatures back where he was only just able to keep its arms pinned.

The camera itself was wobbling all over, only catching brief glimpses of these scenes as the holder himself seemed to have the task to dance around in crazy circles. Only when all four stepped back did it become obvious that Mikey had been tying some form of material down onto the creature to attempt to keep him in place.

Once he seemed secure, they all took a wary step back to examine what must have been key in putting them in this mess.

The thing seemed to finally realize it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, and so it stopped struggling for the moment, allowing the camera to pick up on other things. Like the gleaming teeth, canine in shape that protruded out of a still snarling muzzle. How all of its fur was on end, the claws that looked capable of tearing through dumpsters currently doing more damage to itself. There was no intelligence in the mindless golden eyes with disturbing snake like slits for pupils, only the nose twitching in their direction gave away its intent.

"So much for ambushing and questioning what's been following us," Don huffled. There was only a few more seconds of horrified pause before Don said, "well, we can't exactly leave it like this, and there's obviously no reasoning with it. I guess... we should put it out of its misery."

A blur overtook the scene, the recording device spinning so hastily it was impossible to focus on anything until it settled again, facing three shocked turtle faces. Mikey's voice was fast and earnest now, gentle but stern tones coming through as he protested "What! Guys, no! I didn't want to catch it to kill it! It's not his fault. Can't we just let him go, shell we're in the wilds, it can run around free here."

"Listen to yourself Mikey," Raph snapped, though there wasn't any real malice in his voice even as he rolled his eyes in exasperation. "That things been tracking us all day, it's the reason we're in this mess."

There was a very obvious pout now coloring his tone as Mike tried to continue, "but I-"

"Michelangelo," Leo's stern voice cut off the protest, "you know we don't normally have a problem with you bringing home strays, but this just isn't an argument you're going to win. Think about it, if we let this thing go right now, and it pounces and tries to kill us again, we can't play this game until he takes a hint."

"Mostly because, I'm all out of rope," Don added on, trying for peaceful, but falling back on logic.

The camera switched between all three faces, and none looked to be budging an inch. Finally, in the sulkiest voice possible he muttered, "fine," and without another word the camera was in motion again, flying through the inky blackness with surprising agile for his physical condition. His intent was clear, he was not going to sit there and watch.


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't get very far.

Though maybe that's because his intentions weren't to go very far. His fleet footed pacing only took him to a wide rivers edge, certainly not far enough away that the turtles ears couldn't still pick up the sound of distress. Instead his desire seemed more geared toward the scenery, most likely having noted the sound of the water's before and hoping that would drown out any undesirable noise.

The camera itself was in an odd position, only really able to discern the rough texture of a grey stoned boulder on the edges of the water, and four green toes.* His voice though, was still easily picked up by the high tech device, his sultry mutterings only just louder then the babbling water.

"-they act like I'm so weird because I didn't want to kill it. Even Raph goes out of his way not to kill the Foot ninjas, but I'm the weird one for not wanting to kill an animal." Then his voice changed in pitch, clearly trying to mimic Raph's gruffer tone, "it's just an animal, s'not like it cares." Then again, putting in a more nasally air in a vain attempt to mimic Don, "it's the circle of life, if we don't kill it, it'll die eventually anyways."

Those were not the arguments they'd used in this particular case, but times previously when Mikey had vouched for some poor defenseless animals they'd come across in the surrounding forests of April's house. Mikey now seemed convinced though that they would have used the same arguments here.

He grumbled on for a few moments more before sighing and saying for his own benefit, "guess I should head back. Just didn't want to watch is all, Leo's probably going to give me hell for taking off at all."

The camera was released from its odd, crouched position and took in the full view of the surrounding area. The water was black as night, and now that Mike's talking had subsided the roar of it seemed to pick up. It was fairly wide in length, about the size of a city street he'd guess. Bits of the wet spray splashed up onto shore here and there, as if it were trying to extend its reach further and swallow the whole forest.

Mikey didn't really seem interested in it now, agile toes spinning him around and he began turning back to the way he'd come, landing softly on his feet. He only took a step forward though, when a crazy whirl of colours overtook everything along with a cry of shock and pain, not quite stabilizing when an odd swinging motion continued, upside down.

Heavy, labored breathing pounded out all other sounds as the holder tried to get his breath back. Minding his damaged ribs, he seemed to be rotating his body, throwing the camera into truly odd angles as he tried to hoist himself up to reach his feet and untie the knot holding himself in place, but he didn't seem able to reach very far before releasing yet another cry of pain and falling back with another huge swing.

"Come on Mike, you can do this. Block out the pain, put that ninja skill to the test-" he continued panting and chatting himself up like this for a few minutes, obviously trying to ignore the motion the camera continued to record as it randomly spun in a new direction. "Can't let the guys find me like this, they'd never let me hear the end of it-"

His incessant talking and strained breathes combined continued to drown out any noise, but the lens still managed to focus on a detail that the turtles eyes didn't. There was another shadow moving.

The turtle was clearly not aware that a creature remarkably like the one they'd taken down moments before had a friend, that was currently stalking closer and closer to the hung ninja.

Mikey started cursing and struggling all the more, though it seemed in further agitation then realizing the danger he was in. It wasn't until a deep chested growl began rising in tenor that his petulant voice finally cut off, and by then it was to late, he was practically eye to eye with it.

The only notable difference was that this one had a deep, black coat. Otherwise the heavy paw swinging towards those startled blue eyes was all too familiar. His instincts won out over the shock, and Mike used his immobility to his advantage by swinging with purpose now and bouncing the rope harshly.

Two things came of this, the camera toppled free from his waist at last, getting the perfect view of Mikey finishing with a split on the ground and rolling away at once, reaching for nunchucks that were no longer there.

"Oh shell," he muttered, his face twisting in self agitation as he once again danced away from those deadly claws, which managed to knock over a fully grown spruce on the edge of the river and topple it into the current, which quickly dragged it away.

The following footage was unfocused, though perhaps less confusing now that it wasn't constantly being shifted. At some points the fight was perfectly centered, the turtle landing a few blows that only did minor damage including an upper cut to the jaw and creating a clatter as the teeth snapped together, a sharp knee into the wolf thing's own ribs, and at one point he did a flip over his whole body and landed flat on his tail and made the monster cry out in a combination of pain and outrage.

At other points the fight was all noise, heavy breathing from the injured turtle, snarl and growls that promised death as soon as those teeth got around a carapace.

Occasionally the fight spiraled out on just the edges of the screen one swipe or another being seen without the end results known.

The animal hybrid was very clearly trying to stay away from the water's edge, and Mike seemed to understand that and was instead intending on the opposite. The brawling continued with a sick game of tug-of-ground in which Mikey kept pressing him back and the creature fought for the edge of the trees. During the course of that there was a horrible crunching noise, and the camera was knocked wildly and seemed only inches away from falling into the water below.

Only the very edge of the screen revealed that the belt seemed to have hooked onto a rock. The rest of the screen was obstructed by a large black crack that bled out the rest of the scenery.

The whole device seemed to have taken a harsh blow, not helped by the water that was now splashing wherever it could.

This was a Donnie invention though, so that camera stuck it out until the end. It caught the last steady image of Mikey doing a flip, legs sticking out at the perfect position, and knocking that brute into the black depths below where it swiftly vanished in a howl that drowned out.

Mikey didn't come off scotch free though, but was now scrambling around for whatever purchase his hands could find.

Time Lapse of 60 seconds

"-Leo, thank shell man-don't know how much longer-"

"I got you," Leo cut off, what little of his face that could be made out was full of protective fear as he bent over, careful not to dislodge his brother's grip until he had a good hold on him. Then the struggle began of hauling him up without missing one beat.

Time Lapse of 120 seconds

"-sure you're both okay? What were you thinking Mikey, going off on your own like that!"

"Let them breath Raph."

"Did you guy's get the other one?"

"Two others actually, and yeah, we took them down. Dang, can we get home already."

"Hey, has anyone seen my belt? I can't lose my 'chucks!"

"Oh, here it is Mikey."

Time Lapse of 4 hours, the camera is now flashing red in a warning that the battery is about to die.

"There it is guys, the New York Skyline!"

"Yeah, yeah, thank shell you finally got reception and April GPS'd where we were from that dang phone."

"We should just be grateful he kept up with it this whole time."

"Man, I can't wait to get home, ouch!"

"Stop stretching, it'll hurt like that for weeks- Mikey what's that on your belt?"

"Huh?"

"That little flashing red light? Is that my new-"

Camera dies.

* * *

Admittedly this wasn't a long fic, but I hope I got my point across and I did enjoy what came out of it, so I dearly hope you all liked!

*I'm fairly certain the guys have four toes, two on each foot, but if I got that detail wrong, let me know. Because I hadn't clarified before, I envision this in the 2k3 series, so there may even be discrepancies between existing turtles universe's.


End file.
